


Oblivion

by AlphaOmegaTartarus



Category: Warframe
Genre: Dimensional Horror, LIMBO one shot!, One Shot, also ayyy, my aim is to eventually write one short story about every single unique warframe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaOmegaTartarus/pseuds/AlphaOmegaTartarus
Summary: definition; the state of being unaware or unconscious of what is happening.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Oblivion

It is a simple thing, and yet, nothing is ever quite so simple.

Up is up.

Down is down.

Right is right.

Left is left.

You walk on two legs and you fight with your hands and your mind.

In this world of monochrome fire, where down is up and up is down and where you’re not quite sure if left is right or right is left, there are no gods. Here, you walk with your mind and your legs? 

Well, don’t look down. 

No masters.

No Queens.

No Profit.

Only... _Him._

A casual appearance belies the eldritch machinations underneath. A piece of removable headwear, with a lanky frame and a single sensor at the front.

Funny thing, that.

You would think that a tool of war with only one eye would be all the blinder for it, but if anything, _He_ sees _more_ than you could possibly imagine. He knows that up is down, left is right, He knows all of the realm’s trickery and ins and outs and nooks and crannies. 

He should. After all, it is His domain. 

His shield and sword and billowing syandana, all wrapped up in a world of hellish pain and logical fallacies. Gravity does not exist yet you still walk on two feet. 

Time flows oddly in His domain. Like two concurrent streams of water from a right-side-up river, they start the same but come out differently. Time marches ever onwards in reality, but in _His_ reality, it can go backwards, forwards, up, down, sometimes not at all. 

He sees the flow of time in His house of grey and white and black. Looks to the left, sees what was. Looks to the right, sees what may come. 

But what does He see when He looks up?

They say that looking up lets you see the starry heavens, but there is no sky in His domain. No stars. No planets. There is only the ebb and flow of His will. 

So then, one would naturally ponder:

What does He see when he looks... _down?_

A good question, one could argue. 

But a better question could be argued, thusly:

What do _you_ see, when you look down?

You won’t like the answer.


End file.
